Another One
by Lewen
Summary: MARY SUE WARNING! I don't know what I was thinking. I was in the middle of extreme XF obsession and unemployed. Another woman shows up in a DC area Emergency room.
1. Default Chapter

-Title: Another One   
-Author: Stonewar   
-Email: stonewar@alltel.net  
-Rating: PG   
-Category: S X   
-Disclaimer: X-Files characters belong to FOX and 1013. .   
-Spoilers: One Breath, US Season 6   
-Summary: Someone else shows up in a hospital under similar circumstances   
as Agent Scully. Who is she? and Can they investigate now that they don't   
have the X-files   
  
FBI HQ   
January 20, 1999   
  
It was far from peaceful in the bullpen. In fact it was cacophonous   
with noise of ringing phones, chattering voices and clacking   
keyboards. Special Agent Fox Mulder glanced over his shoulder at his   
partner sitting at the desk behind him, just in time to witness her   
tossing back a handful of ibuprofen. She was likely wishing for the   
good old days in their dirty little office. Despite its many faults   
like the lack of a second desk and the occasional mysterious smell, at   
least she could work in peace and quiet. Mulder gave a nostalgic sigh   
for the old office and a time when he didn't' have to twist and turn   
in strange contortions in an attempt to seem nonchalant while   
accumulating his recommended daily dose of Scully gazing..   
  
He glanced at his monitor and noticed that the email icon was   
flashing. " Probably another inter-office memo reminding us that   
holiday window clings and toys on the desk do not uphold the dignity   
that the facility managers wish to project in a Federal building," He   
though while muttering curses toward the cubicle gestapo. He clicked   
the icon anyway just to delay going back to paperwork hell.   
  
DATE 01/20/1999 10:47AM   
TO: MulderF@FBI.GOV   
FROM: CarlisleKD@GUMC.EDU   
RE: ER Admittance Unknown   
  
Sorry, guy. I really hate writing subject lines.   
  
Anyway just dropping you a line to let you know another weird   
admittance showed up this morning around 6 am. Female 20's usual symptoms.   
  
KDC   
  
****   
PAY DIRT!   
  
Mulder quickly deleted the email and grabbed his coat.   
  
"Mulder!" Scully called noticing his flurry of activity as he started   
down the aisle toward the elevators.   
  
"I have to go."   
  
"Where do you *have* to go?"   
  
That stopped his progress " Remember your New Years Revolution.,   
Spooky." He turned back and sat back down in his chair facing her desk   
and compiled what to say while she leaned back and considered him with   
suspicious raised eyebrow.   
  
"I got an email." He began and she reciprocated with a 'please continue'   
gesture. "I sent out inquiries a while back to hospitals asking to be   
informed when patients are admitted under strange circumstances."   
  
"Like abandoned in the ER in an unexplained coma."   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"How many responses have you gotten?"   
  
"This is the third."   
  
Scully cleared her throat and composed herself before continuing.   
"We'll ignore for the moment that I'm only now hearing about this   
because you are keeping things from me again...What happened with the   
other two."   
  
Mulder noted the look she was giving him across the desk. Restrained   
anger kept in check because she was genuinely interested.   
  
"First one came in while we were out of town. Once we returned and   
check my mail ....It was too late. She never came out of her coma"   
  
"Autopsy?"   
  
"Clerical Error," her responded with at sneer. "she was cremated   
immediately."   
  
"Of course," she agreed with a similar expression. "And the second."   
  
"No connection. A serial killer had an attack of conscience and   
decided it was time to be captured and dropped a broad hint for VCS at   
Arlington General. The third...all I know is she's in her 20's and   
showed up at Georgetown University Medical Center at 6 a.m." he   
explained and stood up.   
  
"Mulder, take off you coat. I assume you deleted the email already?   
Please retrieve it from your trash file and compose a introduction   
explaining what you just explained to me citing file numbers, etc."   
  
He removed his coat and sat back at his desk and started to do as she   
asked albeit reluctantly while she dug her address book out of her   
purse.   
  
"You can forward it to Fowley and Spender after lunch and make sure   
you CC both Skinner and Kersh." His heart sank a little bit more as   
she finished her instructions.   
  
"Hey Mulder," called as she picked up the receiver and started to   
dial. "Its almost eleven, let me take you out to an early lunch. My   
treat. I hear GUMC has a great cafeteria.......ER please, Dr Javali."   
  
"I knew there was a reason I loved this woman," He thought.   
  
Part Two   
  
"Are you aware how thin the ice you're walking on is? Your current   
attitude of 'You may has well give me back the X-files because I'm going to investigate them   
anyway' is only hurting you...and us." Scully chastised over the echoing clicks of their heels   
in the Hoover building parking garage.   
  
Mulder sighed. "I know. I can't help myself sometimes." He pulled out   
his keys and unlocked the door for her.   
  
"Believe me, Mulder. I know," She said and got in the passenger's   
side. "That's why I'm coming along. We'll do the initial inquiry and once its clear it an X-file,   
we'll turn it over. That should be enough to satisfy your curiosity and show the others you can   
exercise restraint."   
  
"May I?" He asked with a smirk.   
  
"Not now, Mulder," She said sharply while she read the fax she   
received from her friend at the med center .   
  
"Ok, no banter, all business," He thought and quickly changed   
channels. "What did Dr .Javali fax over?" He asked.   
  
"Just the initial blood work results....oh and she's awake." She   
commented distractedly all of her attention focused on the fax.   
  
"Already? She was only admitted this morning."   
  
"Felix seems to think that the coma was induced but there is no trace   
of those drugs in her system."   
  
"It may be a drug they haven't seen before. So, no branched DNA, This   
may not be an X-file after all." He murmured as he pulled on to the Beltway.   
  
"She has an implant in the back of her neck. I asked him to check when   
I requested additional tests. He'd noticed it during the admittance exam."   
Scully closed her eyes, leaned her head back against the   
seat back. and lightly fingered the cross at her throat. She breathed   
a heavy sigh.   
  
Mulder's eyes grazed over face wishing he could spare her the pain of   
her memories or the pain certainly caused by the lack of them.   
He gently pulled the fax from her lap and scanned over it himself while   
pulled off at their exit.   
  
"Athena Braun," He read aloud.   
  
"Sounds like one of your video women," She remarked glancing over with   
a playful look.   
  
"Scully, shame on you. Judging someone based on their name. Just look   
at Star Jones."   
  
"Or Fox Mulder. So, you've been watching 'The View' on your coffee   
breaks, eh, Mulder." She teased.   
  
He glared at her. "Of course not, she was a legal correspondent during   
the Simpson trial."   
  
"Mm-hmm," She smiled closing her eyes again not believing him.   
  
"They did a rape kit." He pointed out on the form before handing back   
the fax while he pulled into the parking area.   
  
"They found some recent trauma."   
  
"Good luck finding trace evidence." He said with a derisive snort.   
  
"Speculums and latex gloves rarely leave any," She pointed out as they   
pulled into a parking spot.   
  
They collected their things and stepped out of the vehicle.   
  
"Mulder," Scully said trying to grab his attention as he walked toward   
the entrance of the hospital. When he turned she continued talking.   
"I think this is the case that will get them back for us."   
  
"Or at the very least away from them." He said finishing her thought.   
"Of course, I think that every time. Why do you think that this one is different?"   
  
"Well, this is a classic X-file. You can reference previous incidents.   
and its a clear cut federal offense - Kidnapping and doubly so if they   
crossed state lines which is so easy to do in this area."   
  
He closed the distance between them finishing Scully's thought "It also involves   
the Syndicate. So once its in Spender's hands he likely to bury it."   
  
"And that's negligence pure and simple. If he doesn't think its an   
X-file he should route to another   
division or at the very least put it in the hands of the local   
authorities. This is what I had in the back   
of my head when I had you type up that attachment. *We* are going   
through proper channels and   
when *He* doesn't follow though---"   
  
"We've given him enough rope to hang himself with."   
  
"Aren't you glad I came along?"   
  
"I'm always glad when you come" He said giving her shoulder a little   
squeeze. "I assume you have a plan   
for how we are going to know how he handles this case or *doesn't*   
handle it. Unlike some people I can mention we don't have spies."   
  
"Just turn on that Mulder-charm and Ms. Braun will keep you posted.   
You won't have to lift a finger."   
  
"You think I'm charming, Scully?"   
  
She turned to him and flashed a smile full of sweetness and light and   
said "I think you are a insufferable, arrogant, self-centered son of a   
bitch, but some women find you charming." she gave him a   
condescending pat on the cheek then walked past   
him through the hospital's main entrance.   
  
end part two.   
  
  
PART THREE   
  
Fox Mulder hovered at the door of room 831 to   
observe its occupant without letting her know she was   
being watched. He also debated whether to wait for   
Scully to finish speaking with her friend Dr. Felix Javali   
so Ms Braun would not need to repeat the answers to   
their questions.   
  
She was sitting up in the bed while a nurse checked her temperature   
and pulse. Her dark brown hair hang rather stiffly around her   
shoulders like it hadn't been washed in a while, but it still flipped   
up at the ends. Her complexion was the startling ivory that only dark   
haired women have.   
  
"Special Agent Peeping Tom, I presume. Come on in. I'm not so modest   
that exposed arms embarrass me." the patient called with a smirk, mischief dancing in   
her moss green eyes while the nurse wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm.   
  
"You were told we were coming." He stated stepping the rest of the way   
into the room.   
  
"We? I only see one of you ," She countered.   
  
"My partner is speaking with your doctor at the moment."   
  
She nodded her acceptance of that statement. "You seem familiar to me.   
Have we met before?"   
  
"Not that I recall, sorry."   
  
"Its ok. So go ahead ask your questions."   
  
"If you insist," he allowed, amused that she had taken over the   
interview for a moment and had   
returned the control or rather bestowed it upon him like it was gift.   
"What was the last day you remember?" He asked as he pulled up a   
chair next to the bed and sat down.   
  
"Umm...the 10th all day," she murmured searching her memory," the 11th   
is a complete blank, and just bits and pieces of the 12th. So December 12th, I guess."   
  
Six weeks. Sadness crept into his eyes. Ms. Braun picked up on it   
immediately, her expression also became more serious.   
  
"I've been gone for a while, haven't I?" She demanded timidly. "You're   
trying to figure out how to tell me without traumatizing more than I already am. Right?"   
  
"You are very perceptive, Ms. Braun." He said with a sigh.   
  
"Just tell me the date, OK." she asked bracing herself mentally and   
physically by gripping the bedding.   
  
"January 20th."   
  
"Shit!"   
  
That was not quite the reaction he had expected. Especially when the   
expletive conveyed Annoyance more that dismay.   
  
"I've missed the beginning of Spring term." She muttered, rubbing the   
bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache.   
  
"Do you teach?"   
  
"I'm pursuing a Ph.D. in Anthropology at Yale." She answered leaning   
back against her pillows.   
  
"You were in New Haven on the 12th, then?" *Connecticut to Maryland   
this looks promising* he thought.   
  
"No, my mother called me home early. She'd been ill. I was at her home   
in Langley." She answered distractedly while the nurse prepared to take   
some more blood. She snapped her fingers. "Fox Mulder."   
  
"What?" Mulder responded. Then he realized he hadn't introduced   
himself when he arrived.   
"Then we *have* met?"   
  
"No, but I saw a picture of you once." She began, speaking very   
quickly like she were an adolescent rather than a woman in her twenties.   
"Mid-80's you were younger, of course your hair was longer and   
you were wearing a mortar board and robe over a hawiian shirt   
so I assume it was taken while you were in England."   
  
Mulder scooted his chair closer to the bed. "Where did you see that   
picture, Ms. Braun?" He demanded. There was only one picture that he was   
aware of where he was posed like that.   
  
"Stealing money from Dad's wallet during my misspent youth." she   
answered sheepishly.   
  
Mulder had no response for that statement. He re-evaluated the woman's   
features in a new light. her nose was somewhat prominent and had obviously   
been broken once during her 'misspent youth.' On   
second observation her eyes were actually hazel with a star burst of   
brown creeping around the moss green iris.   
  
She smiled a crooked grin, revealing a slight overbite, "Please call   
me Theen."   
  
Mulder stood abruptly "Will you excuse me?" he asked. He escaped the   
room quickly and practically ran over Scully in the hall.   
  
"Mulder, wait!" His Partner called after him as he continued down the   
hall. Swiftly he turned on his heel and returned to her side.   
  
"Scully, can you finish questioning, Ms. Braun, please?" He requested   
digging a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "I'll wait for you   
downstairs."   
  
"What about that Mulder-charm," She smiled weakly taking note of the   
obvious distress on his face.   
  
"She has a fair amount of that on her own." he muttered as he turned   
away to press the elevator call button.   
  
End of Part three   
  
  



	2. last part

  
Another One by stonewar (4/?)   
standard disclaimers apply   
  
Sorry no energy to do much more than that. I did some god awful   
things to my hair and its depressing the hell out of me.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Part 4   
  
Mulder rose from one of the hospital's chairs in its lobby as the familiar rhythm of Scully's clicking heals   
reverberated from the direction of the elevator bank. As he closed the distance between them   
he dug into his pockets for the car keys and tossed them to her. Scully clutched   
the keys possessively as if she was afraid he was just teasing and would snatch them back   
again. She scanned is features trying to read his mood, but their silent communication   
didn't seem to be working at the moment. His face was closed.   
  
"How'd it go?" he asked as they exited through the hospital's   
revolving door.   
  
"Rather well, but I find it unusual that she's having trouble   
recalling the days leading up to the abduction."   
  
"You're calling it an abduction? Not disappearance? What convinced   
you?"   
  
"The fact she recalls someone dressed in riot gear crashing through   
her front door."   
  
"That must be one of the bits and pieces from the 12th," he mumbled as   
they reached the car   
  
"Mulder." She peered at him over the car. "What happened in there?"   
  
"I'm spooky. I flip out occasionally. I'm famous for it," he evaded   
while he climbed into the passenger's side of the vehicle.   
  
"Did you forget you are talking to? What were you doing down there   
while I was talking with Ms. Braun?"   
  
"Sittin', thinkin'"   
  
"More like sulkin' broodin'," she grumbled as they pulled out of the   
parking lot.   
  
After a few minutes of driving in silence Mulder asked, "Scully, did   
she seem familiar to you at all?"   
  
"Mulder, you know I can't remember anything from that time, besides   
she didn't mention any previous previous occurances of 'missing time'."   
  
"No, I mean, just in general."   
  
"Well, I guess she looks a little like Deanna Troi."   
  
"From Star Trek?"   
  
"Only taller and not as well endowed."   
  
"You watched Star Trek?"   
  
"On occasion. Are you going anywhere with this or are you just trying   
to distract me?"   
  
"Just talking....I want to get some background on her and go to the   
house--" He started.   
  
"No, Mulder. We have to let it go now. Remember the plan." She   
reminded him as they drove back to work.   
  
"I don't think this is the case that will get them back," He intoned   
staring out the window.   
  
"You're just saying that because you don't want to let it go." She   
accused.   
  
"No! I'm saying that because it will be as convincing as Sam walking   
through the front doors of Hoover ready to point fingers and name names. It just seems a little   
contrived because I'm...We're too close to it."   
  
"I disagree. That would work. Not likely to happen, but it would   
definitely be to our advantage. And I don't see how that analogy   
works either. We're close to all our cases from a certain perspective."   
  
"The word of a Mulder is tainted. They would never believe her." He   
sighed. "What about the mother could she corroborate Theen's story."   
  
She paused at his use of Athena Braun's nickname. She had asked Scully   
to call her Theen as well but she didn't feel comfortable using it after only   
one meeting. "Dr. Diedre Braun? No. On the 12th, she woke   
to discover her mother had passed away during the night. Not ten   
minutes after the coroner left--"   
  
"Black Ops Invaded." He finished for her.   
  
"I wouldn't have put it so dramatically but yes. The rest is a blank   
until this morning."   
  
"And the day before was a total blank," he recalled. "Scully, Is it   
just me or did she seem hyper to you?"   
  
"Nope, she was hyper alright. There were stimulants in her system that   
weren't present when she was admitted and weren't administered by the hospital."   
  
"So they wanted her to wake up. Curiouser and curiouser. Its going to   
be difficult to restrain myself while we wait for everything to fall into place."   
  
"Need help?" She offered with a smirk.   
  
He smiled at her allusion the remark he made earlier. "Be gentle with   
me," He returned.   
  
"By the way I gave your card to Ms. Braun. She says she's going to   
call you regardless who contacts her about her case. See. Mulder-charm."   
she remarked as she nudged him with her elbow   
  
At Scully's attempt at levity the smile on his face faded. Scully was   
confused but concentrated on maneuvering through the traffic surrounding   
the Hoover building. She silently ran the last hour or   
so through her head trying to discern what had upset him to this   
extent.   
  
They returned to the bullpen to find it mostly empty as most of the   
agents had gone to lunch at the more traditional hour. Mulder sent the   
email he prepared before they left as Scully began to compose   
one herself detailing her interviews with Athena Braun, her doctor   
Felix Javali and the tests she asked to be performed but the results had not yet been returned.   
  
While they were out to 'lunch' a case file was left in Mulder's inbox.   
He looked it over then tossed onto Scully's desk. "Here's a little something to keep us busy while   
play the waiting game."   
  
She paused her typing and opened the folder. "Shippenville, Pennsylvania."   
  
"Piles of Shit in Amish country."   
  
"Lovely." She replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. She returned to   
typing. " When do we leave?"   
  
"Soon as you're done will be soon enough since we have to drive." He   
informed her as he began to dig through his desk drawers for some seeds.   
  
"Drive?! Isn't it in the Western part of the state."   
  
"You obviously didn't see the budget warning Kersh lovingly added." He   
pointed to the memo paper clipped to the inside cover of the folder.   
  
She exhaled a frustrated sigh and finished the email.   
  
End of Part 4   
  
I think I got 3 or 4 more installment in me before the story peters   
out.   
I'm not going to beg for feedback but I would like to know your   
opinion about my writing style.   
Too spartan? Too cryptic? can you even tell what's going on?   
  
All 4 parts are archived at   
he never wanted in   
the first place. Doesn't have the power he thought."   
  
"What are you two talking about?" Theen interrupted.   
  
"You still haven't told her," Scully accused. "When will you learn that   
withholding information doesn't offer any protection?"   
  
"I'm sure it will sink in eventually," He mumbled around a mouthful of breadstick.   
  
Scully turned toward Theen and explained, "Agent Spender was cited for willful   
negligence."   
  
"Because of Me? ...That's the guy who wouldn't return my calls, right?" Theen   
asked, eyes wide with surprise.   
  
"He ignored you offers to assist in your own investigation. He ignored his   
superiors inquiries into the progress of the case and he failed to direct the   
case to someone else if he felt it didn't fall within his divisions focus." Scully   
rattled off the charges that had been addressed by the review board.   
  
"He also allowed a fellow agents sister to twist in the wind violating the old boy   
network tenet of 'We take care of our own." Mulder added. "And here I   
thought have the Mulder name attached to you would be a liability."   
  
"What's going to happen to my case now?"   
  
"It's still labeled an X-file, so the other agent in the division, Agent Fowley will   
be handling it. She was exonerated for any wrong doing in the matter." He informed her.   
  
"You still believe she didn't know about the case. She was the one who   
complained about Athena's phone calls in the first place."   
  
"Skinner admitted he only followed up with Spender about the investigation   
and the tech guys backed up her assertion that her email account was   
malfunctioning and she never received my original message."   
  
Theen sat back in her chair attempting to blend into the wallpaper.   
She had a feeling she was watching an old argument or rather a new   
argument on a old theme. She knew this case had ceased to be about   
justice for her early on and they had other goals in mind though Mulder   
hadn't been exactly forthcoming with those details. When they were   
together he pretended it was all about her and she appreciated the   
effort but she didn't expect justice in any conventional form. The message   
her Mother left her lead her to believe it was an impossibility and was   
the reason for the measures she took to make sure her daughter would   
be protected after she was gone.   
  
"She said she thought Athena's messages were from a girlfriend," Scully   
scoffed rolling her eyes.   
  
"You saw the messages. They didn't mention the case and when Spender   
complained she concluded it was a stalker."   
  
"And that's more believable?"   
  
Now theen was interested. " Is it outside the realm of believability that   
Agent Spender would have a girlfriend or a crazy ex-girlfriend that this   
scenario asks for."   
  
"You haven't met Spender." Scully stated calmly.   
  
"No I haven't," She smirked, "but that's why he's in trouble now isn't it."   
  
Scully's lips turned up a little at Theen's volley until Mulder continued speaking.   
  
"We may hate him, but someone could find him attractive. A woman in love   
can forgive a multitude of faults." he pointed out. and ended his statement   
by signaling for a waiter.   
  
"Tell me about it," Scully muttered under her breath. Mulder didn't hear her   
but Theen did and bit her lip to keep from giggling. She had observed these   
to over the last two weeks and decided they were the strangest couple on earth.   
Mulder said you for give a multitude of faults in those you love and she was   
learning to love them. She was going to miss them both when she went back to New Haven.   
  
Scully noticed Theen's struggle with laughter and begged with her eyes   
"Don't laugh, please don't laugh!" Theen understood, if she laughed she would   
have to explain why she was laughing. If she explained she would disrupt their   
lovely little status quo of denial they were enjoying. Then everything would be awkward.   
  
Mulder turned back to the table after requesting a glass of iced tea from the   
waiter to see Theen and Scully looking at him with innocent expressions and   
sweet smiles. Suspicious, He opened his mouth to question their apparent collusion.   
  
"Have you found out anything interesting on my disks?" Theen asked   
quickly changing the subject before it could begin.   
  
"Uh.. yes," He answered caught a little off guard. "The research data was   
very heavily encrypted, but most of it is translated now. The second disk   
didn't have much on it but Consortium junk mail. The guys seem to be   
deriving too much entertainment from the fact the shadow government is   
having more parking problems that the federal government."   
  
Scully smiled at the joke and in relief for the subject change.   
  
"They were still bugging to get you to contribute something.   
Do you want me to take you over there again?"   
  
"No!"   
  
"I'm sure I can get them to behave."   
  
"No, I'll be frank, they scare me. I'll restrict my contact with   
them to written correspondence."   
  
"They'll behave now that I explained who you are." He pushed.   
"They aren't that bad. They grow on you."   
  
"Like fungus" Scully inserted with a grin. "Don't get me wrong I   
find them invaluable source of information but I sympathize with   
Athena. They still scare me too sometimes."   
  
"I think your worried she'll dethrone you in their affections," He teased.   
  
"That is something I would gladly bestow on my worst enemy."   
  
Their meal arrived and the waiter poured the wine. Theen raised her glass.   
  
"To Family and going home," She toasted.   
  
"To Friends and a safe journey," Scully added.   
  
"To the first nail in Spender's coffin," Mulder finished.   
  
End of Part 11  
End of Another One.  
  
Athena Mulder Braun is a flighty little twit in my opinion.  
so I'm not going to write about her anymore. but if you  
find her worthy of further development, I'm putting her up  
for adoption. Applications will be accepted at stonewar@alltel.net  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Canny one-armed audio-visual manipulation, nagging the whiny amorality of  
his superiors, chauffeuring the Syndicate kids to and from their assignments,  
always ready to lend a hand with the stiletto or be there for someone's "first  
time." Alex Krycek: Soccer Mom of the Consortium.  
--From Amanda Finch's My Two Slightly Mundane Dads  
  
Stonewar's Reality   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
